<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicht Allein by JuliaBaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186673">Nicht Allein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins'>JuliaBaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is sick, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, One protective (boy)friend with soup to the rescue!, Past Child Abuse, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hat schon schlechte Laune, als er Montagmorgen auf Arbeit ankommt, und die Tatsache, dass Adam nicht da ist, verschlimmert das nur. Bis er erfährt, warum der nicht aufgetaucht ist...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicht Allein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go again 🤭</p><p>Ich war echt bewegt von dem vielen netten Feedback, was ich für meine erste Story hier im Fandom bekommen hab, Danke an euch Alle!! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dauerregen. Leo sah durch die Frontscheibe, beobachtete den Scheibenwischer, der hart gegen die sich aus einem stahlgrauen Wolken ergießenden Fluten ankämpfte, und seufzte schwer. Das ganze Wochenende war schon so ein Wetter gewesen, er hatte die Wohnung nicht mal zum Joggen verlassen können, und sich dann gestern Abend auch noch mit Caro gestritten. Tief drinnen wusste er, dass das zu einem großen Teil daran gelegen hatte, dass sie zwei Tage ohne Unterbrechung zusammen drinnen gehockt hatten, ohne Ablenkung oder Kontakt zu anderen Leuten, und er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre, wenn er nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam und ihr eine Pizza mitbringen würde. Aber trotzdem, schön war das nicht. Genauso wenig wie das Wetter. Oder die Tatsache, dass Adam sich seit gestern nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Nein, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Leo umklammerte das Lenkrad fester. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Adam verpflichtet wäre, am Wochenende den Anruf eines Kollegen anzunehmen, der einfach nur ein bisschen mit ihm reden wollte. Jemanden zum Zuhören brauchte. Nein, Adam konnte machen was er wollte. Ohne dass es Leo auch nur die Bohne interessiert hätte.</p><p>Leo parkte vorm Revier, den Blick automatisch nach links werfend – dorthin, wo Adam neuerdings immer parkte, immer, seit er wieder zurück war. Nur dass das heute nicht der Fall war. Ein Seufzer. Wenn Adam jetzt auch noch zu spät kommen würde, war Leo sich nicht sicher, ob er ruhig bleiben könnte. Seinen besten Freund aus Kindertagen ignorieren war das eine, aber die Arbeit vernachlässigen, nein, das ging gar nicht. Aber immer langsam. Leo atmete tief durch, zweimal, dreimal. Was war denn heute nur los mit ihm? Da stand Adams Auto noch nicht auf dem Parkplatz, und sein Blut schien sofort zu kochen, fast so, als könnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn er den Anderen noch länger nicht sehen würde.</p><p>Fahrig fuhr Leo sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, und kam dabei zu dem Schluss, dass das bestimmt am Wetter lag. Ja, ganz bestimmt, davon bekam er öfter schlechte Laune. Er zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf, sprintete die paar Schritte zur Tür, und wurde trotzdem klitschnass. Wunderbar. Mit einem letzten Seufzer nahm Leo sich vor, dass der Tag von nun an besser werden würde. Er würde erstmal einen großen Kaffee trinken, nicht mehr aus dem Fenster sehen, und Adam würde bestimmt auch gleich kommen. Nicht, dass Leo den gebraucht hätte, um sich gut zu fühlen, absolut nicht. Leo wollte nur einfach nicht mehr von der Perspektive einer mangelhaften Arbeitsmoral genervt sein.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noch bevor er das Büro erreicht hatte wurde Leo von einem Kollegen von der Spurensicherung abgefangen, dem beim Betrachten der Fotos ihres letzten Tatortes ein interessantes Detail aufgefallen war, und als er nach Beendigung des Gesprächs auf die Uhr blickte erschrak Leo. Sie hatten sich fast eine Viertelstunde unterhalten, jetzt würde er selber derjenige sein, der zu spät kam. Ironie des Schicksals. Mit einem humorlosen Lächeln sprintete Leo die Treppe hinauf, eilte zur Tür herein, und sah Esther und Pia, inmitten von Akten am Konferenztisch, zu sich aufblicken.</p><p>„Ah, na endlich! Wir dachten schon, du kommst auch nicht“, bemerkte Esther, bevor sie schlürfend einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse nahm und sich wieder den Akten zuwandte.</p><p>Leo blieb in der Tür stehen, etwas perplex.</p><p>„Wie meinst du das, <em>auch</em> nicht?“</p><p>„Schürk hat angerufen, der kommt heute nicht“, antwortete Pia ihm, und zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, als sie Leos entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.</p><p>„Wie, er kommt nicht?“</p><p>„Naja, er kommt halt nicht? Hat angerufen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.“</p><p>„Nicht gut geht? Ist er krank oder was?“</p><p>Pia zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Warum sollte er das ausgerechnet uns sagen? Ihr zwei seid doch die, die man nur noch im Doppelpack antrifft; ich dachte, wenn einer wüsste, was mit ihm los ist, dann du“, schaltete Esther sich jetzt wieder ein.</p><p>Leo schüttelte den Kopf, etwas ratlos, und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch. Der Kollege von der Spusi hatte ihm versprochen, ihm die interessanten Fotos zu mailen, da wollte er erstmal einen Blick drauf werfen. Während der Computer langsam hochfuhr, kramte er sein Handy aus der Tasche, und starrte das Display an. Als würde, wenn er das Gerät lange genug mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken bedachte, plötzlich eine Nachricht von Adam auftauchen. Eine Erklärung. Irgendwas.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich hatte Adam gestern einfach nur ein bisschen zu viel gefeiert, und brauchte heute den Schlaf, ja, so würde es sein. Leo steckte das Handy weg und machte sich an die Arbeit. Was für etwa 45 Minuten funktionierte. Ab da begannen seine Blicke, zu Adams verwaistem Schreibtisch hinüber zu gleiten, und in der Frühstückspause hatte er genug. Wieder holte Leo das Handy hervor, wählte Adams Nummer, wartete. Und wartete. Er bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor, eine genervte Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter zu hinterlassen, als der Anruf endlich angenommen wurde. Und Leos Stimmung sich schlagartig änderte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hallo?“, meldete sich Adam, leise, und Leo hielt das Handy etwas fester.</p><p>Adam hörte sich.. falsch an. Nicht distanziert, kontrolliert, so wie er sich auf der Arbeit präsentierte, und auch nicht so.. einfach wie er selbst, wie er das sonst tat, wenn er mit Leo redete. Nein, Leo kannte diesen Tonfall – von Schultagen, an denen Adam trotz sommerlichster Temperaturen mit langen Ärmeln erschienen war und noch weniger geredet hatte als sonst, selbst mit ihm. Von Abenden im Baumhaus, wenn Adam nervös auf seine Uhr geblickt hatte, und Leo sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als dass der Andere hätte bleiben können. Für immer. Aus einer Reihe von Situationen, in denen es Adam schlecht gegangen war.</p><p>„Adam, was ist los?“, fragte Leo atemlos.</p><p>„Leo?“, ehrlich verwirrt, was Leos Kehle nur noch mehr zuschnürte.</p><p>„Ja, ich bin’s. Du bist nicht zur Arbeit gekommen, Pia meint, dir ginge es nicht gut, und, verdammt ich mach mir Sorgen!“</p><p>„Oh.“</p><p>Leo hatte Adam oft genug überrascht gesehen, früher, um sich den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen zu können. Und es tat weh. Niemand sollte überrascht sein, wenn sein bester Freund ihm einen, noch nicht mal besonders gelungenen, Geburtstagskuchen schenkte, oder ihn einlud, bei ihm zu übernachten, und niemand sollte so überrascht klingen, wenn sich jemand um ihn sorgte.</p><p>„Adam, bitte, erzähl was mit dir los ist.“</p><p>„Es ist nichts Ernstes, wirklich. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bin im Nu wieder im Büro. Und wenn du irgendwelchen Papierkram hast, kannst du mir das auch schicken, ich-“</p><p>Noch bevor Adam diesen Satz beenden konnte oder Leo die Chance hatte, ihm aufgebracht zu erzählen, was das für eine bescheuerte Idee war, hörte er ein heftiges Husten durch die Leitung, gefolgt von angestrengtem nach Luft ringen.</p><p>„Adam..“, und Leo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich musste er gar nichts sagen; Adam kannte ihn schließlich auch so unglaublich gut, und würde die Sorgen aus seiner Stimme herauslesen können, die Hilflosigkeit.</p><p>„Das ist nur eine Erkältung, echt kein Ding. Ich mach mir nachher ne Tütensuppe warm, und bin garantiert bald wieder auf den Beinen. Mach’s gut Leo, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen. Und, mach dir keine Sorgen.“</p><p>Leo starrte das Handy an, das nun, da Adam den Anruf beendet hatte, wieder sein Hintergrundbild zeigte. Ein Foto aus dem letzten Österreich-Urlaub, das er beim Wandern aufgenommen hatte, von einem Bergwald, durch dessen Blätterdach sanftes Sonnenlicht fiel. Im Vordergrund stand eine alte, knorrige Eiche, ihre Form bezeichnet von einer prägnanten Astgabel etwas fünf Meter über dem Boden. Einer Astgabel in die man, wie Leo durch den Kopf schoss, wunderbar ein Baumhaus hätte bauen können. Das war ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Sorry, ich muss nochmal los, ich fahr später zu dem Zeugen aus dem Park“, teilte Leo den beiden Kolleginnen mit, als er wenige Minuten später sein Büro verließ, die Jacke im Gehen überwerfend.</p><p>Für einen Moment sahen ihn die zwei Frauen nur an, und dann überraschte Pia Leo. Indem sie ihn anlächelte, und dann mit dem Kopf schüttelte.</p><p>„Passt schon, ich mach das. Du hast letzte Woche eh zu viele Überstunden geschoben.“</p><p>„Wirklich?“</p><p>„Ja, jetzt geh schon. Mit dir is allein sowieso nichts mehr anzufangen.“</p><p>Und mit dieser verwirrenden Bemerkung im Kopf herumspukend verließ Leo das Büro. Es regnete draußen nicht mehr, immerhin etwas, und so konnte der Scheibenwischer sich auch etwas entspannen, während der kurzen Fahrt zu dem Bioladen in der Innenstadt. Caro hatte Leo vor ein paar Wochen hierher mitgenommen, und er hatte sich daran erinnert, ein Schild im Fenster gesehen zu haben, dass es alle Gerichte auch zum Mitnehmen gab. Einen Parkplatz zu finden dauerte einen Moment, aber dann hatte Leo Glück, und konnte sich im Aussteigen davon überzeugen, dass er sich richtig erinnert hatte. Also bestellte er jeweils eine Tomaten-Basilikum- und eine Hühnersuppe zum Mitnehmen, und wartete, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Oberschenkel trommelnd, die wenigen Minuten bis die junge Frau hinter der Theke ihm lächelnd die Tüte mit den beiden Thermobehältern reichte. Er lächelte zurück, und gab ihr ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, immerhin konnte sie nichts dafür, dass sein Wochenende schon bescheuert gewesen war, und dass sein Unterbewusstsein sich nun anstrengte, ihn an am liebsten verdrängte Dinge zu erinnern, als würde er sich nicht schon genug Sorgen machen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer, und atmete tief ein. Er wollte nicht an Adam denken, der hustete, der krank und allein war, und noch viel weniger an Adam, den er damals hatte husten hören, vor so vielen Jahren, und doch so präsent in seinem Kopf. Adam, der an diesem dunstigen Frühlingstag Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, die Leiter zu ihrem Baumhaus hochzuklettern, der an ihrem Ende gekeucht hatte, Leos Nachfragen jedoch mit einem Lächeln abgetan hatte. Einem gestelzten Lächeln. Adam, der gestöhnt hatte, als er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, und der Leo angefahren war, als dieser verlangte, dass er ihm nun endlich sagen solle, was passiert war. Adam, der sich sofort entschuldigt hatte, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, und der dann, langsam, Schmerzen über sein Gesicht zuckend, sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte. Das Bild des Blutergusses auf Adams Rippen hatte sich in Leos Gedächtnis eingebrannt, und auf seinen schockierten Blick hatte Adam mit einem einzigen Wort geantwortet. „Getreten.“</p><p>In den letzten 15 Jahren hatte Leo sich selbst oft eingeredet, dass es eine Blitzhandlung gewesen wäre, die Schaufel zu nehmen und damit auf Adams Vater einzuschlagen, etwas Instinktives, aber das stimmte nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ausschließlich. Es war instinktiv gewesen, natürlich, der Wunsch, das <em>Bedürfnis</em>, jemanden zu beschützen, den er liebte, der in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebte. Und gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass die Geschichte, hätte er ausschließlich rational gehandelt, nicht viel anders ausgegangen wäre. An diesem Tag, als Adam ihm erzählt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn getreten hatte, getreten als er schon am Boden lag, da hatte Leo gefühlt, wie intensiv man jemanden hassen kann. Und als die ersten Tränen in Adams Augen schimmerten, als er sich kraftlos in Leos Arme fallen ließ und ein leises Schluchzen sich in einen bösen Hustenanfall verwandelte, war in Leo der Wunsch entstanden, dass Adams Vater tot wäre.</p><p>Er hatte keine aktiven Mordpläne geschmiedet, nein, aber gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass sie es mit einem Monster zu tun hatten. Einem Monster wie in den Geschichten, die Caro so gern las, einem alles vernichtenden Ungeheuer. Nur dass die Monster in diesen Geschichten immer besiegt wurden, von kühnen Rittern, die keine Gefahr scheuten, um die zu retten, die ihnen am liebsten waren. Es war immer genauso: das Monster musste sterben, damit die Helden frei sein konnten. Und Leo wollte nichts so sehr, wie dass Adam frei sein konnte. Wäre es nicht an dem Tag mit der Schaufel passiert, dann an einem anderen, dessen war Leo sich sicher. Er sah sich selbst nicht als Held der Geschichte, eher als das Gegenteil, weil er das Ganze so lange tatenlos mit angesehen hatte, aber trotzdem hatte er schlussendlich gegen das Monster gekämpft.</p><p>Und Adam war frei gewesen. Frei um zu gehen, ihn allein zu lassen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo schlug mit der flachen Handfläche gegen das Lenkrad, frustriert, und erschrak über das laute Tuten der Hupe. Scheiße. Warum musste das ausgerechnet heute noch so viel intensiver hochkommen, als es das sonst schon tat, heute, wo Adam das Gegenteil brauchen würde von den Fragen, die Leo auf der Seele brannten. Heute, wo Leo nichts tun wollte, außer einfach für Adam da zu sein.</p><p>Während der Fahrt zu Adams Wohnung versuchte Leo bestmöglich, sich zu beruhigen, und als er gerade nach Adams Namen in der Liste mit Klingeln suchte hatte er das Glück, dass eine ältere Dame das Haus verließ und ihm freundlich lächelnd die Tür aufhielt. Er bedankte sich und eilte, die noch immer warmen Suppenbehältnisse mit links an die Brust gedrückt, die Treppe hinauf, bis er vor Adams Wohnungstür stand. Wo er zögerte. Ob Adam ihn überhaupt sehen wollte? Sobald er am Telefon gehört, erahnt hatte, wie schlecht es dem Anderen ging, war es für ihn überhaupt keine Frage mehr gewesen, sofort vorbeizukommen, aber nun, da er angekommen war, bohrten sich leise Zweifel in Leos Unterbewusstsein. Er atmete tief durch, zählte innerlich bis drei, und klopfte. Und selbst wenn Adam keine Gesellschaft wöllte hätte er zumindest was zu essen, das wäre doch schonmal was.</p><p>Es dauerte einen Moment, gerade so lang, dass Leo sich überlegte, erneut zu klopfen, bis er das Geräusch eines sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels vernahm, und die Tür sich öffnete. Langsam. Adams Gesicht erschien im Türrahmen, und er sah blass aus, zerstrubbelt, und so so müde.</p><p>„Leo“, sein Name war nur ein Hauch, und Adams Augen sahen ihn angestrengt an, so als hätten sie Schwierigkeiten, sich zu fokussieren.</p><p>„Hi. Wie geht’s dir?“</p><p>„Was machst du hier?“</p><p>„Ich, ich hab dir Suppe mitgebracht“, und Leo hielt etwas unbeholfen die Tüte hoch, so als würde das alles erklären.</p><p>„Hast du zufällig gerade einen Fall, bei dem du die beschlagnahmt hast?“, fragte Adam mit dem Hauch eines Schmunzelns, und Leo war so erleichtert, dieses über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.</p><p>„Nein, die ist von so einem kleinen Laden in der Innenstadt. Ich-“, und wie sollte er das erklären, dass er, sobald er wusste, dass es Adam nicht gut ging, keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, als dass er bei ihm sein wollte, sein <em>musste?</em></p><p>„Komm doch erstmal rein“, Adam öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, und Leo nickte dankbar.</p><p>Er war gerade dabei, sich hinunterzubeugen, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, als Adam, der die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, sich in Bewegung setzte, und prompt strauchelte. Alarmiert sprang Leo auf, half ihm, die Balance wiederzufinden, und irgendwie geschah es, dass er dabei Adams Hand nahm. Und nicht wieder losließ. Mit der anderen fühlte er vorsichtig Adams Stirn, die sich deutlich zu warm anfühlte, und seine Finger mussten von draußen noch ziemlich kühl sein; welchen anderen Grund sollte Adam haben, sich so in seine Berührung zu lehnen, als dass sie angenehm von der Hitze ablenkte?</p><p>„Du solltest dich hinlegen.“</p><p>„Hmm“, brummte Adam, und lächelte Leo dann an, „Bringst du mich ins Bett?“</p><p>Das musste das Fieber sein, das Adam solche Sachen sagen ließ, das in Kombination mit Leos eigenen gefährlichen Gedanken, und er beschloss, jetzt mal komplett zu ignorieren, wie dieser Satz klang. Er nickte einfach und geleitete Adam zu dessen Bett, wo er, erst als der sich auf die Bettkannte setzte, merkte, dass er immernoch seine Hand hielt. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ Leo sie los und deckte Adam, sobald er sich hingelegt hatte, mit den beiden kuscheligen Decken zu, die auf dem Bett lagen, bis nur noch sein Gesicht herausschaute. Sein Gesicht, das Leo anschaute, und ausnahmsweise keine Spur der Maske der Reserviertheit enthielt, die Adam normalerweise in der Öffentlichkeit trug, und manchmal, in Ansätzen, auch wenn sie allein waren. Nein, Adam sah ihn ganz offen an, fast schon.. verletzlich, und Leo schluckte.</p><p>„Ich mach dir die Suppe nochmal bisschen warm, okay?“</p><p>„Danke“, Adams Lächeln war ein bisschen schief, und Leo wünschte sich, dass nie mehr ein anderer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht stünde, „Also, klar, Danke für die Suppe, aber auch so, insgesamt. Dass du hier bist.“</p><p>„Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein“, versuchte Leo zu scherzen, und beeilte sich, aufzustehen, und zur Küche zu laufen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Später half Leo Adam, sich aufzusetzen, um ein paar Löffel Suppe zu essen, und danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis Adam einschlief. Leo blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf der Bettkante sitzen, ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, die Schlafzimmertür angelehnt lassend, und schnappte sich eines der auf dem Couchtisch herumliegenden Bücher. Ein Krimi, das war doch wohl nicht Adam sein Ernst. Leo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, und fing an zu lesen, nicht ohne sich ab und zu zu wünschen, dass sie wirklich die technischen Möglichkeiten hätten wie die Polizei in diesem Buch.</p><p>Adam schlief etwa fünf Kapitel lang, dann hörte Leo ein schwaches Husten aus dem Schlafzimmer, und beeilte sich, zurück zu seinem Freund zu eilen. Dessen Haare sahen noch chaotischer aus als vorher, und er hatte wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, ein gutes Zeichen.</p><p>„Hey Schlafmütze, wie geht’s dir?“</p><p>„Kalt“, antwortete Adam, und schien noch etwas weiter im Inneren der Decken zu versinken, „Aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so matschig im Kopf, das ist gut.“</p><p>„Okay“, Leo fühlte nochmal Adams Temperatur, und sein Kopf war in der Tat nicht mehr ganz so heiß, „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir ein heißes Bad einlasse? Das hilft mir immer, wenn ich erkältet bin, oder auch so, wenn’s mir einfach kalt ist.“</p><p>Zu Leos Überraschung lachte Adam leise.</p><p>„Leo. Wie oft hast du mich schon hier besucht?“</p><p>„Ähm, keine Ahnung, ein paar Mal?“</p><p>„Und meinst du nicht, es wäre dir da irgendwann mal aufgefallen, wenn ich eine Badewanne hätte? Oder denkst du, ich verstecke die im Kleiderschrank?“, er zog die Augenbraue hoch, als wäre das eine ernst gemeinte Frage.</p><p>„Du bist unmöglich“, antwortete Leo, und musste selbst lachen.</p><p>„Und du bist ein unmöglicher Polizist, mit dem Erinnerungsvermögen für Details.“</p><p>„Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?“, und Leo fühlte sich wieder so, als wäre er 16, mit Adam herumalbernd, als hätten sie sonst keine Sorgen auf der Welt.</p><p>Gleichzeitig konnte er ihm natürlich nicht sagen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit, wann immer er Adam besucht hatte, vielleicht von etwas anderem in Anspruch genommen worden war als von dessen Inneneinrichtung. Und selbst da.. der einzige Teil des Badezimmers, der ihm in Erinnerung geblieben war, war die Dusche, und das auch nur, weil ihm beim Betrachten aufgefallen war, wie geräumig die war. Fast zu groß, um allein zu duschen.</p><p>„Okay, dann. Ähm“, Leo versuchte sich zu sammeln, „Wärmflasche. Das sollte auch helfen.“</p><p>„Hast du denn eine dabei?“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>„Eine Wärmflasche. Hattest du auch eine in deiner Suppentüte? Denn andernfalls-“</p><p>„Du machst mich fertig. Okay, da bleibt uns nichts übrig. Du kommst mit zu mir.“</p><p>„Bitte?“</p><p>„Deine Wohnung ist eindeutig nicht auf kranke Leute eingestellt, oder auf Leute, die sich um diese kümmern. Also, wir packen dich in eine dicke Jacke ein, oder wir können auch eine von den Decken mitnehmen, und dann fahren wir zu mir. Da kannst du dich in der Badewanne aufwärmen, und ich kann uns später noch was kochen.“</p><p>Adam sah ihn einfach nur an, so als hätte Leo ihm gerade seinen Plan eröffnet, nach China auszuwandern, und dort eine Zwergkaninchenzucht zu beginnen.</p><p>„Warum.. machst du das alles?“</p><p>„Wie gesagt, ich hab eine Badewanne, das wird dir gut tun, glaub mir.“</p><p>Und Adam sah aus, als ob er noch mehr hätte sagen wollen, aber dann wich er Leos Blick aus, lächelte leise, und begann, sich aus seinem Deckennest zu befreien.</p><p>„Okay, also, wenn du meinst, ja. Wir können gerne zu dir fahren.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Während der Fahrt hatte Leo sowohl die Heizung als auch die Sitzheizung auf Adams Seite voll aufgedreht, und sobald er dem Anderen, der ihn, in seine Decke gewickelt, an einen flauschigen Zauberer erinnerte, in seine Wohnung geholfen hatte verabschiedete er sich ins Badezimmer, um ein Bad einzulassen. Caro war vergangenen Winter krank geworden und er hatte ihr in der Apotheke ein Erkältungsbad gekauft, von dem immer noch eine halbe Flasche im Regal stand, und diese gab Leo nun dem einlaufenden heißen Wasser zu. Sofort breitete sich ein angenehmer Geruch nach Kräutern im Bad aus, Blubberbläschen bildeten sich, und Leo ging zu Adam, der sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.</p><p>„Das Bad ist jetzt fertig, also, wenn du möchtest.“</p><p>„Klar, danke.“</p><p>Adam lief ins Bad, und Leo versuchte, sich die nächste Zeit mit der Mitschrift einer Zeugenaussage zu beschäftigen, die Pia ihm aufs Handy geschickt hatte. Er war gerade an dem Punkt angelangt, sich zu fragen, ob die Frau der Überzeugung war, jeder bei der Polizei würde nur etwa zwei Gehirnzellen besitzen, als er seinen Namen rufen hörte.</p><p>„Leo?“</p><p>„Ja, ich komme! Alles okay?“, fragte er durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür.</p><p>„Klar, alles gut. Ich wollt nur fragen, könnte ich mir vielleicht was zum Anziehen von dir ausleihen?“</p><p>„Oh. Natürlich, bin gleich wieder da.“</p><p>Im Schlafzimmer stand Leo einen Moment zögernd vorm Schrank, bevor er eine gemütliche Jogginghose und einen warmen, weinroten Pullover herauskramte, den er letztes Jahr von Caro zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Damit im Arm lief er zurück zum Bad, zögerte. Klopfte.</p><p>„Kann ich reinkommen?“</p><p>„Klar.“</p><p>Langsam öffnete Leo die Tür, und schluckte. Schwer. Adam stand vor ihm, die Wangen leicht gerötet, seine Haare immernoch ein bisschen feucht, so als hätte er sie nur mal kurz mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt. Und, was am schlimmsten war, er stand da mit freiem Oberkörper, ein Handtuch locker um die Hüfte geschlungen, und Leo hätte sich gern selbst vorgemacht, dass es ausschließlich an der Wärme und der erhöhten Luftfeuchtigkeit lag, dass er sich auf einmal etwas benebelt fühlte. Aber das wäre gelogen gewesen, selbst für einen Meister der Verdrängung wie ihn zu viel. Und so drückte er Adam einfach nur die Klamotten in die Hand, ohne ein Wort, und ließ ihn mit etwas verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, während er aus dem Bad stürmte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo war erleichtert, als Adam aus dem Bad kam, und er nicht mehr so viel Haut sah, allerdings nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment. Dann fiel ihm auf, wie gut Adam der Pullover stand, <em>sein</em> Pullover, und es war eine mörderische Anstrengung, Adams Lächeln einfach nur zu erwidern, statt verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben, oder etwas ähnlich Erwachsenes.</p><p>„Magst du was essen? Ich könnte uns was kochen, oder es müsste auch noch Lasagne von gestern im Kühlschrank sein, wenn du die möchtest.“</p><p>„Oh gerne, hab ich voll lange nicht mehr gegessen.“</p><p>„Okay, dann mach ich die schnell warm. Bis gleich.“</p><p>Während Leo mit der Mikrowelle beschäftigt war hörte er auf einmal ein Geräusch, das sein Herz irgendwo ganz tief drinnen erreichte. Adam lachte. Leo wusste nicht, warum, aber allein der Gedanke machte ihn glücklich, und er beeilte sich, mit den zwei Tellern Lasagne zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, um zu sehen, was ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte.</p><p>Adam saß, seine Decke um die Beine geschlungen und die Hände in den Ärmeln von Leos Pullover versteckt, auf der Couch, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher gerichtet.</p><p>„Was schaust du?“</p><p>„Ah, ich hab YouTube angemacht, und gesehen, dass du was von Verstehen Sie Spaß? in den Empfehlungen hattest, da hab ich das einfach mal angeklickt.“</p><p>Leo nickte, reichte Adam einen der Teller und setzte sich neben ihn.</p><p>„Wie geht’s dir?“</p><p>„Besser, das Bad hat wirklich gut getan.“</p><p>„Okay, das freut mich“, und bevor Leo mehr sagen konnte wurde Adams Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder vom Fernseher in Beschlag genommen.</p><p>Sie aßen schweigend ihre Lasagne, schauten noch zwei weitere Videos von VSS, und Leo genoss das, einfach nur Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, unbeschwert zusammen zu lachen. So so sehr. Adam stellte seinen leeren Teller auf dem Couchtisch ab, klickte den gerade beginnenden Werbespot weg, und stutzte. Statt eines weiteren lustigen Kurzfilms hatte ein Musikvideo angefangen, ein junger Mann mit langen Locken in weiß, der auf einer Bühne zum Mikrofon lief. Er begann zu singen, und Adam drehte sich fragend zu Leo.</p><p>„Seit wann sprichst du Italienisch?“</p><p>„Oh, tu ich nicht, kein Wort.“</p><p>„Warum kommt das dann in deinen Empfehlungen?“</p><p>„Weil mein Schwesterherz neuerdings ein Faible für italienische Musik entwickelt hat, und total in diesen Typen verknallt ist. Ich vergess immer, wie der heißt, Ärmel oder so ähnlich? Aber er singt wirklich gut.“</p><p>Adam nickte stumm, und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann zum Fernseher, sah zu, hörte zu. Genau wie Leo. Er kannte das Lied nicht, es war keines von denen, die manchmal 20-mal am Tag aus Caros Zimmer zu klingen schienen, aber er mochte es. Sehr sogar. Ohne ein Wort zu verstehen erkannte er doch, wie viele Emotionen der Sänger in die Musik legte, und als der beim Refrain anlangte, bekam Leo eine Gänsehaut.</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <em>Tu, tu che sei diverso, almeno tu nell'universo,</em><br/>
<em>un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me,</em><br/>
<em>un sole che splende per me soltanto</em>
<em>come un diamante in mezzo al cuore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu, tu che sei diverso, almeno tu nell'universo,</em><br/>
<em>non cambierai, dimmi che per sempre sarai sincero</em><br/>
<em>e che mi amerai davvero di più, di più, di più.</em>
</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>„Ich versteh, dass deine Schwester ihn mag“, flüsterte Adam, „Die Stimme ist wirklich toll.“</p><p>„Ja, absolut. Plus, er sieht ziemlich gut aus.“</p><p>Adam war immer schon gut darin gewesen, Leo mit seinen Blicken nervös zu machen, und genau das geschah jetzt wieder. Leo fühlte sich gefangen, gebannt von diesen schönen blauen Augen, und er überlegte, wie Adam es schaffte, ihn gleichzeitig finster und neugierig anzuschauen.</p><p>Der Moment zog sich hin, und gerade, als Leo sich sicher war, dass jetzt etwas passieren müsste, <em>irgendetwas,</em> das diese viel zu laute Stille unterbrach, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, da war das Lied zu Ende. Eine knallbunte Werbung für Haarwäsche begann, und Adam wandte sich ab, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, so als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen.</p><p>Leo fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, stand auf, brachte ihre Teller in die Küche. Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, und versprach sich selbst, dass er sich jetzt wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen würde. Einfach ein Typ, der einem kranken Kollegen, einem Freund half. Einem Freund, der ganz sicher nicht wissen wollte, welche Gedanken durch Leos Kopf schossen, wenn er ihn da sitzen sah, in seiner Wohnung, in seinen Klamotten, so verdammt <em>selbstverständlich</em>, als würde er hierhin gehören. Als würde er zu Leo gehören. Seufzend trocknete er sich das Gesicht am Pullover ab, und wanderte zurück Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er würde das hinkriegen. Musste er.</p><p>Kaum dass Leo zurück war musste Adam gähnen, und ihm fiel auf, dass dessen Augen auch wieder müder erschienen.</p><p>„Magst du dich hinlegen?“</p><p>„Also, ich bin ziemlich müde, ja. Und, ich will dir wirklich nicht noch mehr auf den Nerv fallen, als sowieso schon, aber, würde es dich arg stören, wenn ich hierbleiben würde? Nur bis morgen früh, und-“</p><p>„Was zur Hölle?!“, Leo sah ihn entgeistert an.</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>„Dachtest du ich schmeiß dich raus? Besonders, wenn’s dir so geht??“</p><p>„Ich, keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht?“, und plötzlich klang Adam so verdammt unsicher, und Leo mochte das nicht. Ganz und garnicht.</p><p>„Hey“, Leo setzte sich neben Adam, legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm, „Natürlich sollst du nicht gehen. Und, mir macht das nichts aus, wirklich. Ich kümmer mich gern um dich.“</p><p>„Oh“, und Adam lächelte wieder, aber es war ein anderes Lächeln als die, die Leo von ihm kannte. Dieses Lächeln sah aus, als müsste Adam über einen Witz schmunzeln, den er gerade erst verstanden hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leo reichte Adam einen weichen Schlafanzug, und beobachtete mit einem warmen Gefühl irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Herzen, wie der sich in seinem Bett einkuschelte.</p><p>„Ich hol dir noch schnell ne Tablette, okay“, und Leo eilte ins Bad, öffnete den Medizinschrank.</p><p>Und da fiel ihm noch etwas ins Auge, außer der Packung Grippostad, die er gesucht hatte. Er schnappte sich die kleine blaue Dose und lief zurück zu Adam, drückte sie ihm in die Hand.</p><p>„Hier ist erstmal deine Tablette“, Adam schluckte diese trocken herunter, „Und dann hab ich die Creme hier gefunden. Die soll beim Atmen helfen und so, wenn man sich vor’m Schlafengehen über den Atemwegen eincremt.“</p><p>„Hört sich gut an“, Adam lächelte, und setzte sich auf.</p><p>Und dann, zu Leos großem Schrecken, streckte Adam die Arme aus, zog sich das Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf. Dadurch wurden seine Haare wieder wuschelig, und auf einmal war da nackte Haut, so viel davon. Leo schluckte, schlug schnell die Augen nieder.</p><p>„Ich weiß, sieht nich schön aus.“</p><p>„Was?!“, Leos Kopf schoss hoch, verwirrt, so verwirrt von Adams Worten, und seinem leisen, fast schon resignierten Tonfall.</p><p>„Aber ich glaub das wird auch nicht mehr besser“, und Adams Lächeln war so gestelzt, es tat Leo fast schon körperlich weh.</p><p>„Adam, bitte. Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.“</p><p>Für einen Moment sah Adam ihn an, abschätzend, und dann weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht.</p><p>„Oh, sorry. Ich, naja, ich dachte nur, weil du weggeguckt hast, als ich mich ausgezogen hab, und, weil ich-“, Adam stolperte über seine Worte, gestikulierte zu seiner Brust. Und Leos Augen folgten seiner Bewegung.</p><p>Die Narben auf Adams Haut waren blasser, besser verheilt, als sie das vor 15 Jahren gewesen waren, aber immernoch klar zu erkennen. Und Leo hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz müsste brechen. Nicht nur bei der Erinnerung an all die Grausamkeiten, die Adam hatte erleiden müssen, sondern angesichts dessen, dass der annahm, das würde ihn stören. Dass Leo ihn deshalb nicht ansehen wollte. Wenn genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.</p><p>Leo beugte sich vor, langsam, ganz vorsichtig, streckte die Hand aus. Berührte mit federleichten Fingerspitzen eine Narbe, die sich unter Adams Rippen kräuselte.</p><p>„Ich, ich würde <em>nie</em>“, Leo suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, während seine Finger sanft Adams Haut streichelten, „Du siehst toll aus, weißt du. Und, ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du-“, ihm fehlten endgültig die Worte.</p><p>Adam schien das nicht zu stören, er sah Leo einfach nur an. Mit einem Glitzern irgendwo tief in seinen blauen Augen.</p><p>„Hilfst du mir?“, fragte er schließlich, nach einer Stille, die Jahre gedauert zu haben schien, und reichte Leo die Cremedose zurück.</p><p>Der nickte, rieb die Salbe ein bisschen zwischen seinen Händen, damit sie nicht so kalt wäre, und begann dann, Adams Brust einzuschmieren. Eile schien nicht geboten, er ließ sich Zeit, ließ seine Hände vorsichtig über die Haut des Anderen gleiten. Fühlte harte Muskeln, hier und da eine Narbe, und, als er im Vorbeigleiten eine von Adams Brustwarzen streifte, wie dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Leo?“, Adams Stimme war ganz leise.</p><p>„Ja?“</p><p>„Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?“</p><p>„Ähm, klar, aber, das ist echt nicht nötig. Ich mein, ich mach das doch gerne.“</p><p>„Wie meinst du das?“</p><p>„Ich kümmer mich gern um dich, das ist doch selbstverständlich, du brauchst mich nicht extra als Danke zum Essen einzuladen. Also, kannst du natürlich gerne machen, ich meinte nur, dass du das nicht <em>musst</em>.“</p><p>„Oh“, antwortete Adam, und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Leo als Verletzlichkeit beschrieben hätte.</p><p>„Was ist los?“, Leo berührte wieder Adams Arm, streichelte ihn vorsichtig, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. Fragend. Hoffend.</p><p>„Eigentlich, ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Mit dem Essen.“</p><p>„Was hast du denn gemeint?“, und Leos Herz raste plötzlich, wie ein ICE, der mit 250 Sachen auf gerader Strecke dahinrauscht.</p><p>„Also, fuck. Ich würd dich gern zum Essen einladen. Aber, weißt du, nicht als Danke oder so.“</p><p>„Sondern?“</p><p>„Als Date. Ich, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst. Also, ob du das wollen würdest.“</p><p>Leo überlegte, ob es eine maximale Anzahl an Emotionen gab, die ein Mensch in einem Moment fühlen konnte. Und falls Ja, dann hatte er diese bestimmt erreicht, wenn nicht überschritten. Sein Gehirn hatte sich verabschiedet, ganz weit weg, er konnte nichts tun, als Adam anstarren.</p><p>Das ging so lange, bis etwas von der Offenheit aus Adams Gesicht verschwand, so als würde er innerlich seine Schutzmaske wieder aufsetzen.</p><p>„Schon okay, sag einfach Nein, und, dann werd ich-“, Adam kam nicht weiter, denn Leo war nach vorne geschnellt, hatte eine Hand in Adams Nacken gelegt, sah ihm ganz tief in die Augen.</p><p>„Ich will aber nicht Nein sagen“, und Leos Stimme war bestimmt, so dass kein Zweifel daran bleiben konnte, wie ernst er es meinte.</p><p>„Willst du nicht?“, Adams Stimme klang so verdammt zerbrechlich, und in seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>„Jetzt hast du es doch gesagt“, flüsterte Adam, und während eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter glitt, lehnte er sich nach vorne, griff nach dem Kragen von Leos Shirt.</p><p>Sie beide lächelten, als sie sich zueinander lehnten, und endlich, endlich fanden ihre Lippen zueinander. Und auch wenn es ihr erster Kuss war, fühlte es sich an wie nach Hause kommen.</p><p>Leo schlang die Arme um Adam, zog ihn näher zu sich, und küsste ihn. Und küsste ihn. Und küsste ihn.</p><p>Als sie sich schließlich vorsichtig voneinander lösten lehnte Adam seine Stirn gegen Leos, und lachte leise, fast schon ungläubig.</p><p>„Du glaubst garnicht, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe“, flüsterte Adam, und hob die Hand, um sanft über Leos Wange zu streicheln.</p><p>Leo lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen, und schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>„Glaub mir, ich kann mir sehr genau vorstellen, wie lange du hierauf gewartet hast“, und mit diesen Worten fing Leo Adams Lippen ein, für einen weiteren Kuss. Einen von hoffentlich ganz vielen. Aber wenn er spürte, wie Adams Mund sich unter seinem öffnete, ihre Zungen sich trafen, während eine von Adams Händen unter Leos Shirt glitt, da war Leo sich sicher, dass dem so sein würde. Dass sie sich noch ganz ganz oft küssen würden. Welch ein Glück.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kommentare machen Autoren glücklich! ☺️💕</p><p>Das Lied, was die beiden hören, ist dieses hier, "Almeno tu nell'universo" gesungen vom wunderbaren Ermal Meta:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZmLJBZH2xI</p><p>Und der zitierte Text bedeutet in etwa:</p><p>
  <em>Du, du, der du anders bist, wenigstens du im Universum,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>du bist ein Punkt, der sich nie um mich herumdreht,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>eine Sonne, die nur für mich scheint</em>
  <br/>
  <em>wie ein Diamant mitten im Herzen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du, du, der du anders bist, wenigstens du im Universum,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>du wirst dich nie ändern, sag mir, dass du für immer aufrichtig sein wirst</em>
  <br/>
  <em>und dass du mich wirklich mehr lieben wirst, mehr, mehr.</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>